Personal handheld devices such as smart phones and more communal handheld devices such as AV remotes can become vectors for spread of diseases as the surfaces become contaminated in handling. AV remotes in hotels and cruise ships present particular risks for spreading of diseases via surface contact. Accordingly, improvements are sought in sanitation of handheld devices, particularly in shared or communal handheld device applications.